What if?
by mimiakochan
Summary: A WHAT IF story. This is mainly about my fancharacters, but inu and the gang are in it. This takes place in a alternate universe. What if all my characters and the Inu characters were born in the present era and not the feaudal era? COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

Note: This is a WHAT IF story. That means, well...er...Well this takes place in sorta like a alternate universe. Well okay, this story mainly just shows a day in the life of my Inuyasha Fancharacters if they were born in the present era/kagome's era. So yeah, There will be action in this story! And some people might be together that arn't together yet in the right universe/feaudal era. And things that haven't happened in the right universe happen in this. So that means, all my demon characters will be turned into humans. For Illustrations or information on my Inuyasha Fancharacters in their regular form, ((Like in this story if one of my demon characters is demon, then in this story they'd be human in this. So regular form is that character when they are demon. get it?)) go to my website. Don't understand? Don't read the story! Here is how to put it simple. WHAT IF MIMI ((one of my main characters)) AND MY OTHER CHARACTERS WERE BORN IN KAGOME'S ERA AND NOT THE FEAUDAL ERA? ^_^ Kay? Still don't Understand? Then don't read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~**~~**~  
  
BRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!! The bell rang. Everyone started to get up.  
  
"Class, remember to do pages 341 through pages 351." Exclaimed the teacher.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Exclaimed mimi. She was not demon like the right universe/the our universe, she was mortal. She had no cat ears, no cat tail, but looked regular. She had a normal school girl outfit and had long black hair like she has in the Right universe/our universe.She collected her books and left the class with the rest of the class. She bumped into someone and dropped all her books. She stooped down and started to gather her books. The on she bumped into knelt down and helped her.  
  
"Er, sorry Mimi." The person said.  
  
"Torang! Why can't you watch where your going?!" She exclaimed. It was Torang, except as a human. He had no tiger tail or tiger ears, he had a black boy school uniform on. He still had the same hair though. ((No, they still arn't together, not even in the alternate universe))  
  
"Geez Mimi, I said I was Sorry." They stood up.  
  
"Yeah whatever," She grumbled. "see you tonight,"  
  
"Maybe this time you'll listen and actually get atleast a C on your test this time." He said back. He was Tutoring her.  
  
"Hey! Not my fault that I can't remember things!" She excalimed and stomped off. Torang Sighed.  
  
"I swear, her head is harder then metal. No wonder I have a crush on her." He luaghed and then walked off to the library. Down the hallway Mimi was waiting for Lena to get all of her stuff out of her locker. Lena had no pointy ears, tatoo on her cheek, and no feathery look to her hair unlike in the right universe.Her hair was still blue though...she dyed it in the alternate universe.  
  
"Come on Lena! I want to go to that new arcade sometime today!" Exclaimed Mimi. Lena shut her locker.  
  
"Er...sorry, today I was going to the museum to get Ayaka to go shopping." She said nervously. Mim pouted as they walked down the hallway. They went outside.  
  
"Oh fine, I have to-" Someone ran right past her. "Hey Inniu!" She exclaimed at the person. It was inniu, she had short black hair and not silver hair like in our universe. She didn't have her doggy ears anymore, but a black hat. She also wore a regular school girl outfit. She wasn't a half demon anymore either.  
  
"Hey Mimi! Hey Lena!" She said. She stopped and went back to them.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go to the new arcade down the street???" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sorry, I'm going to the park with Blaze today." She smiled nervously. Mimi pouted some more. "But me and Lena will walk you half way." She said. Lena and Inniu knew always do something with mimi or mimi won't stop bugging them. Lena Nodded. They started to walk down the sidewalk. A black and red sleek convertible drove up next to them and followed them by their side on the street. There was a guy in it. The guy whistled at Mimi, Inniu and Lena. ((You know, how a guy whistles at a girl he thinks is pretty?))  
  
"Leave us alone Nurrio." Groaned Lena. Nurrio's ear weren't long and pointy anymore, he still had long black hair. He pierced each ear 3 times. He still had a stripe on his left cheek. It was tattoed on. He still had no shirt, but a black leather jacket with the front undone which showed his chest. He had big clunky boots and black baggy jeans. He also had 3 belts on. He had some sunglasses on and a toothpick in his mouth. He was also a school drop out.  
  
"Hey ladies," He cooned. He was still following them in his car. The girl's groaned. "Wanna-"  
  
"Nurrio, like we've told you for the past 3 years, NO!" Exclaimed Inniu.  
  
"Whatever, I have better things to do." He exclaimed.  
  
"What? Go lady gathering?!" Laughed Lena.  
  
"Probably not, not like any lady will go with him!" Exclaimed Mimi. The girl's laughed. Nurrio Grumbled.  
  
"Sure Lena babe?" He cooned.  
  
"I'm sure you Jerk! And Its Lena, Not Lena Babe!" Yelled Lena.  
  
"Your girl's lose!" He yelled and zoomed off. Mimi turned to Lena.  
  
"Lena, I don't see how you always stick up for him once and a while." She complained.  
  
"That guy gets in more trouble then Bonnie and Clyde did. I only helped him once. He needs someone once and a while to put him into shape. Me and Nurrio are between Enemies, and Aquintances."  
  
"Your heart must be made of pure gold to help out a punk like him. You help out anyone in need." Laughed Inniu. Suddenly a motorcycle with a guy on it pulled up. The guy had a black boy school uniform on. The girl's stopped and the guy stopped the motorcycle too.  
  
"Hey girls." The guy cooned. He took off his helmet which revealed his face.  
  
"Hey Blaze!" Exclaimed Inniu She ran over to him and jumped on the motorcycle. Blaze looked almost the exact same as in our universe except he had no scar on his right eye. "See you guys later!" She exclaimed. Blaze gave her a helmet and put his on.  
  
"Bye girls!" He exclaimed and they zoomed off. Mimi and Lena waved bye and then came to a fork in the sidewalk.  
  
"See you Mimi!" Exclaimed Lena. She went to the right and then mimi started to the left.  
  
"Bye Lena!" They went their separate ways. "Hmmm...." Mimi said to herself. "I know! I'll go see Kit!" She ran down the street and came to Taco bell. She opened the door and then went to the counter.  
  
"Hey mimi." Said the Manager.  
  
"Slow day?" She asked.  
  
"Yep. Kit will be off work..." He looked at his watch. "Now." Kit suddenly jumped over the counter holding a Taco Bell bag. Kit had regular ears, not pointy ears like in our universe. She had regular cloths, she had a black T-shirt that said 'Rather be dead'. She also had baggy black pants and black tenni-shoes. He hair was the same, two big bangs and then long hair that she had put into a ponytail becuase of work.  
  
"See you tommorow York." She yelled.  
  
"Don't be late tommorow!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Mimi" She exclaimed. They walked outside. Kit shoved a Burrito in Mimi's hand. "Since I work at Taco Bell I get free food!!!"  
  
"YUM!" Mimi gulped down the burrito. "Hey Kit," She said after she swallowed the Burrito. "Wanna go to the new arcade?"  
  
"Um, Mimi, I was going to the bar with Kotaro. His treat!" She said. Mimi pouted.  
  
"Okay, fine then, I'll go alone! Oh and Kit,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't get drunk."  
  
"AW!" Kit huffed and then they went separate ways. Mimi arrived at the giant arcade.  
  
"Wow!" She excalimed. It was her first time there. She ran inside. There was lights everywhere, it was almost beautiful. But it was extrememly loud. 


	2. The Museum

Mimi walked to the money machine and turned her $5 into some quaters. She went past the prize counter. Something caught her eye. A poster on the desk said, '1000 TICKETS = THE NEW ONLINE RPG GAME, TOKYO LEGENDS'.  
  
"I GOTTA WIN THAT!!!" She exclaimed and then went off to get those tickets.  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
"But Ayaka!" Exclaimed Lena.Ayaka turned to her. She had a clipboard with lots of papers in it. She looked almost the exact same as she does in our universe, But she had a uniform on and a tie.  
  
"Lena, I barely have time between my job here and school! I have to check ALL the exhibits by tommorrow!" exclaimed Ayaka.  
  
"But Ayaka! You promised!...How many exhibits do you have left?" She asked.  
  
"Four." She sighed.  
  
"Well You can get those done fast!"  
  
"But Lena, I've been working not stop! I need to sleep!" Suddenly Lena Made a puppy dog face. Big eyes and all. "Lena-"  
  
"Pwease???" She talked in a babyish voice. Ayaka sighed and then smiled.  
  
"Alright, just wait a few minutes for me to finish." Lena Smiled real big and followed Ayaka. Outside, Nurrio pulled into the parking lot. His rap music was on full blast. He turned the key and turned off his car and shoved the key's in his pocket. Someone was with him. It was a guy, he jumped over the covertible's door on his side aswell as Nurrio did.  
  
"Sanoske, remind me why we're here?" Asked the pestered Nurrio. They were walking toward the museum. Sanoske looked prettty much the same, but he had a muscle shirt, peirced ears, a leather jacket like Nurrio, baggy pants, and brown clunky boots. He had a studded collar bracelet also. Sano smiled.  
  
"To find some babes." He smirked again. Nurrio looked puzzled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Classic Chicks are always at the museum." He sneered.  
  
"I thought she-nerds and she-dorks went here." Nurrio answered. They were next to the Museum. Nurrio pulled out a cigarette and lit it and put it in his mouth. Sano looked at him.  
  
"Dude, when did you start to smoke?!?!" He exclaimed. Nurrio took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew smoke out.  
  
"Ever since the gang did." He put it back in his mouth.  
  
"Anyway, some hot classic chicks hang here a lot. So just come on." Nurrio smashed his cigarette in an ash-tray on top of a trash can. They walked in side. 10 minutes later Nurrio and Sano went to the art room. Sano leaned against a statue and Nurrio leaned against the wall with his arms behind his head.  
  
"Nice going Genius, no girls." Nurrio Exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shuddup." Sano Sneered. Nurrio looked around. Nurrio smirked.  
  
"Hey Sano, look who we have here." He nudged his head to the right. Lena and Ayaka were checking a painting. "Nevermind, your a genius Sano."  
  
"I knew it." He sneered. They stared at Lena and Ayaka. Nurrio was looking at Lena actually and Sano was staring at Ayaka.  
  
"Hey Ayaka." Lena whispered. "Sano and Nurrio finally arrived."  
  
"Yeah I know." She whispered back. "You know what to do right?"  
  
"yep."  
  
"Hey Nurrio, About you smoking, " He turned to Nurrio. Nurrio looked back at him.  
  
"Look Sano,-" He looked back at where lena and Ayaka were. They were gone. "huh? Where'd they-"  
  
"Surprise!" Ayaka and Lena snickered and they sprayed pepper spray in nurrio and Sano's eyes.  
  
"ACK!!!" Yelled Sano and Nurrio. Ayaka and Lena ran outta the room laughing. Ayaka put the clipboard on the counter.  
  
"Good thing that was the last exhibit!" They both giggled and left. 


	3. Smoke

Next day....  
  
"I wonder if their eyes recovered yet!" Luaghed Lena.Ayaka and Lena were leaving from school. Mimi ran past them.  
  
"Hey Mimi! Where are you going?" Asked Ayaka.  
  
"I Have A new Video game! See ya later!!!" Runs toward her neighborhood. Ayaka and Lena walked past a Some buildings. Lena Stopped.  
  
"Lena, What's wrong?" Ayaka asked.  
  
"Go on ahead, I'll meet you at the museum." She said. Ayaka nodded and went off to the museum. Lena went back a few buildings.  
  
"Smoke...." She cooned to herself. She stopped at a alley. "I swear I saw..." She walked down the Alley. "Nurrio!" Nurrio was with 4 of his "buddies" aka members of a group. He was smoking. He was caught red handed.  
  
"Huh?" He said he turned around to find Lena. All the other guys looked at her. "Go back to your bussiness bubs. I'll meet you guys at the Arcade." They all nodded and left. "L-l-lena, what are you doing here?" He studdered. Lena was enraged.  
  
"YOU SMOKE?!?!" She screamed. "YOU KNOW YOU CAN BE PUT IN JAIL FOR SMOKING UNDER AGE AND YOU CAN DIE FROM THAT?!?" She kept screaming. Nurrio was backing down.  
  
"I-I-I-"  
  
"HOW LONG?!"  
  
"O-o-only for a week now!"  
  
"DO YOU DRINK TOO?!" She asked. Nurrio shook his head.  
  
"N-n-no!"  
  
" I DON'T BELIVE YOU!"  
  
"What? Are you gonna turn me in for a blood test?" He sneered. Lena grumbled.She knew if he went in for a drug test, and it was positive, then he would be arrested.  
  
"No." She answered.  
  
"Then How are you gonna tell?" He Sneered again. "Stay outta my business."  
  
"I can't! Something inside me tells me to help, anyone that needs help, gets it!"  
  
"I don't need it!" He yelled back. She suddenly kissed him on the lips for 1 seconed. "Wha-wha-"  
  
"Now I believe you, you jerk! You don't taste like beer or anything. Only smoke." She frowned. "I hope I never have to do that again." She sneered. "You better stop smoking." Nurrio stared at her.  
  
"I-I-I will." He promised. Lena left still mad that she had to kiss him to see if he was telling the truth. Nurrio still could not belive she did that. But he knew it was only a pity kiss kind of. He was back to his regular-self fast.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"UGH! This game is a dud! ERGH!" She threw it in the thrash. The doorbell rang. She opened the door.  
  
"Uh hi Mimi." Said Torang. He was standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Oh Torang! Erm, What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Tutoring? Ring a bell?"  
  
"ACK! Er, torang, could you comeover tommorrow? Please?" Mimi asked.Torang paused.  
  
"...okay." He said. He got in his convertible and drove off.  
  
"He seemed...sad." She said to herself.  
  
elsewhere...  
  
"Bye Blaze!" Yelled out Inniu. ((in the alternate universe, they are together)). Blaze waved back and zoomed off.  
  
"Inniu, come on." Said Inuyasha. He was in human form and had normal cloths on. He closed the door behind him. "Inniu,"  
  
"Yeah Bro?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Did something happen?" Asked Inniu.  
  
"Kagome saw someone with Blaze. A Girl."  
  
"Are you assuming he's cheating on me?"  
  
"N-n-no! I just-"  
  
"Inu! You don't trust him? ERGH!!!" She ran to her room and slammed her door.  
  
"God! Wemon are impossible!" Yelled Inuyasha. 


	4. Hearts, Guns, Disapearence, crashes

Few days later..  
  
"Pathetic." Sighed Lena. Ayaka and Lena were sitting on the bleachers in the sport feild. Below them Nurrio was talking to a cheerleader.  
  
"How long do you think this one will last Lena?" Laughed Ayaka. They looked down at him and the cheerleader.  
  
"Well...let's see. 5,4,3,2,1-"  
  
"ACK!" The cheerleader smacked him with her pompom. They then turned to Sano who was aslo flirting with a cheerleader. POW! She hit him hard. Ayaka and Lena burst out laughing. A silver car pulled up. The window went down. It was Kotaro. He looked the same, but had a t-shirt and vest and jeans.  
  
"Hey girls! We're going to McDonalds! Wanna come?" He yelled to Ayaka and Lena. Kit was in the car yelling.  
  
"BUT I WANT TACO BELL!!!"  
  
"You work there! Isn't that enough!? oh well," Ayaka and Lena ran up to the car and got in and they drove off.  
  
elsewhere....  
  
Inniu clung to Blaze.  
  
"Hey Blaze!" She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Inniu, wanna go-"  
  
"Blaze, do you love someone else?"  
  
"What?" He was surprised and shocked. "Never!"  
  
"My brother said that kagome saw you with a girl..." She started to studder. Blaze jumped off his motorcycle.  
  
"Do you think I don't love you?!"  
  
"N-n-no! Not at a-"  
  
"GET OFF MY BIKE NOW!" He yelled. Inniu never saw him so mad. She got off and he got back on and zoomed off without her.  
  
"Blaze..." She started to cry and she walked down the sidewalk alone.  
  
elsewhere...  
  
Torang stayed after school to study a bit in the library. Mimi wasn't at school that day nor was she at school the day before either. He opened a book and started to read. He couldn't take his mind off of mimi for some strange reason. He did think about her a lot, because of his crush on her, but never like this.  
  
"How could she skip her tutoring for almost 5 days." He turned the page in his book and read some more. Suddenly someone burst in the door. The girl had long black hair and paleish skin and a school girl outfit.  
  
"Torang!" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah Sadako?" It was Sadako. In the alternate universe she doesn't have metal powers. She ran up to him.  
  
"Have you seen Ryuko lately???" She asked him.  
  
"No, but have you seen Mimi lately? And for Ryuko, maybe he went to-"  
  
"Torang, something is wrong. Ryuko would of told me if he was leaving again for some quiet time. And Mimi doesn't just disapear...Torang. Mimi was reported Kidnapped one hour ago. Along with Ryuko."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Yelled torang.  
  
"Shhhh!!!" Hissed the librarian.  
  
"Torang, there is a search team out there looking for them both. It can't be a coincident they both disapear the same time." explained Sadako.  
  
"We have to find them!" They rushed out.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Mimi layed in a dark place tied up. Her mouth was duck-taped, and she was tied up. She was crying. Next to her was a guy. It was Ryuko. He was tied up and trying to get loose from the ropes. His hair was still spikey but his eyes turned from red to dark brown. He had a leather black jacket and black shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Mimi, I'll get up outta here!" He was trying to get loose again. Someone taped mimi's mouth becuase she wouldn't stop screaming and Ryuko's pride would be hurt if he was to yell help.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Thanks Kotaro! Thanks Kit! See ya later!" Yelled Lena. Kit and Kotaro drove off and Ayaka and Lena went inside the Museum.  
  
"Thanks Lena for volunteering to help me with checking the exhibits!" They went off to the middle room with statues. Suddenly while they were checking for soda cans, there was yelling.  
  
"Why are people yelling?" Asked Lena to Ayaka. Lena peeked around the doorway that lead to the lobby. About 20 men in black with black masks were there with guns. "Ayaka! There is" She turned around to find Ayaka being held hostage by a man with a gun pointing at her head. Someone grabbed her from behind. Lena screamed.  
  
Else where...  
  
Inniu slammed the door behind her. She ran into her brother.  
  
"I hate you Inu..."she cried.  
  
"Please don't..." He said softly. Someone's hand went on her shoulder. She turned to find Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here." Inniu asked. Kagome seemed sad.  
  
"Inniu....Blaze was in a acciedent." Kagome whispered. Those words went through Inniu like needles.  
  
"Is he alright?!?!" She cried.  
  
"W-w-we don't know..." 


	5. Hostage

"What do You mean you don't know?!" She cried even more. A deeper voice spoke then. It was Mirouku. ((remember, I putting the actual characters in this too)).  
  
"Blaze is in a life or death situation..." Mirouku explained.  
  
"Blaze was going past the speed limit and wasn't paying attention and slammed into another car." Explained Sango who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you drive me there?" She asked choking with tears.  
  
"Yeah, come'n." They all left and went toward the car.  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Torang kept hitting his head on a tree.  
  
"This is going no where!" He yelled.  
  
"Do you know where mimi might have been 3 days ago?" Asked Sadako still looking around in the forest.  
  
"4 days ago, I saw through the window of her house she was throwing away a game...it was called Tokyo something. It was a silver box." Said Torang.  
  
"And why were you looking through her window?" She said in a sly voice. Torang raised a eyebrow. "Hmm....I think I saw something like that at the new arcade."  
  
"She must've got it there! She spends her time there!" He exclaimed. They ran to the arcade. A horde of polic cars zoomed down the street. "I wonder what's wrong? Oh well."  
  
"Sir, did you see a girl here 3 days ago, with long black hair and a school uniform?" Asked Sadako when they got in.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, she won the game Tokyo Legends. She came back the next day and yelled at me that it didn't work. Then she saw a boy that looked older then her but was shorter then her and she ran to him and they started to talk. A black van started to follow them, and that's all I know." Said the manager.  
  
"Did you see the liscense?" asked Torang.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," He wrote it on a peice of paper.  
  
"Thanks." Said Sadako and they walked out.  
  
"We got to find thise liscense." Torang said.  
  
"We find them, we find Mimi and Ryuko." Sadako smirked.  
  
"One question still remains...are they okay?" Torang frowned along with sadako.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"I'm home!" Yelled Nurrio. Hecktice was washing dishes. Hecktice still had red hair, but not so demon like anymore and she didn't have pointy ears.  
  
"Hello Nurrio." She grumbled. Nurrio sat on the couch and took the controler from Eza. Eza was a red-head, her eyes were now brown, and no pointy ears.  
  
"Nurrio!"  
  
"Awe shuddup." He said. "GO play with Jik, she's YOUR age."  
  
"ARGH!" Eza slapped him and then went off to find Jik. Nurrio pushed the power button and flipped through channels. He came to the news channel.  
  
"Live from Hoto Museum, we have the newest report on the hostage situation." Said the reporter. It showed the museum Ayaka worked at. Nurrio sat up and was getting interested.  
  
"She couldn't possibly be there..." Nurrio said to himself.  
  
"There are atleast 20 men with guns. They took hostage, the manager, a mother and son, 2 children, 4 workers named, Kyu, Ilo, Yuki, and Ayaka." Explained the reporter.  
  
"Ayaka's there, I better tell-"  
  
"And a young girl named Lena Aiya that was helping out." said the reporter. They voomed in as best as they could to see what is happening. Someone was holding a gun to lena's head.  
  
"DARN IT!" Nurrio slammed his fist against the coffe table.  
  
"What is it Nurrio?" Asked Hecktice. "Is it something about Static or trixie?  
  
"No-no," Nurrio said.  
  
"Alright..." She answered.  
  
"I knew that girl's own kindness will get her someday...Why should I care for her? Hmp..." He was talking to himself. He closed his eyes. He had a flashback of 1 year ago he was thrown in jail for 7 months for graffiti and he was framed for stealing something that his 'buddies' took. Lena came to Jail and bailed him out. She made him quit smoking, smokeing could of killed him. He opened his eyes. "Becuase she was there for me, darn her!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Hecktice again.  
  
"I'm going out." He said. He slammed the door behind him.  
  
"What's with lil bro?" She said to herself. Outside Nurrio jumped in his convertible and turned it on and zoomed down the street. 'Hold on Ayaka and Lena, we're come'n.' He thought to himself. He honked his horn loud when he got to Sano's.  
  
"SANO!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!!!" He yelled. Sano ran out.  
  
"What?" Asked Sano.  
  
"Get in, I'll tell you on the way. Let's just say, I have to pay someone back." 


	6. We're gonna break the speed barrier!

"Oh Blaze..." Cried Inniu. Blaze was in a hospital bed. He was unconcious. He had cuts all over his face and arms. Inniu grabbed his hand and sat next to him.  
  
"A broken arm, giant gash in his leg,one smashed rib, and his back was almost broken." Explained Mirouku. Inniu sat down and held Blaze's hand that wasn't injured. "We...we don't know if he's gonna live."  
  
"But the injuries would of been even more fatal if he wasn't wearing his helmet. He has a 60% chance of living." Sango added.  
  
"That means, he probably will live...right?" Asked Inniu. Her eyes full of tears.  
  
"....I guess." Said Kagome. Three people burst into the door.  
  
"Kia! T'san! Kagi! What are you doing here?!" Asked Inniu turning around.  
  
"I heard Blaze got in a crash." Said T'san. He had a blue vest with a darker blue t-shirt and some jeans. He had the same black hair style though. Kia still was shorter then T'san, but had no pointy demon ears anymore. She was a red-head and had all her hair in a pony-tail. She had a tanktop and jeans and a red jacket. Kagi had a long pink dress and the same black hair.  
  
"Yes..." Cooned Inniu.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't of given him all that coffe this morning." Said T'san scratching his head.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!" yelled Kia. She grabbed him and shook T'san. "THAT'S WHY HE WENT OVER THE SPEED-"  
  
"No it isn't..." Cried Inniu. "It was my fault....don't ask."  
  
"Stop shaking my T'san!!" Yelled Kagi.  
  
"Shhh..." Said Kagome. "Come on everyone, let's go wait in the lobby."  
  
"I'm staying." Said Inniu.  
  
"But-" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm staying!" Yelled Inniu and they nodded and left.  
  
"Please be okay Blaze...." She whispered. "please..."  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Can't You type any faster Torang?!" Yelled Sadako. Torang was typing on the computer trying to find the owner of the liscense he got.  
"I Am Sadako!" He answered back.  
  
"Who would wanna kidnap them?"  
  
"I don't have any idea..." Torang said.  
  
"Well, does anyone hold a grudge against Mimi?" Asked Sadako as she sat down on his couch.  
  
"Not That I know of." Answered Torang. "There." Sadako got up and went to the computer.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Found the adress of the owners, let's go." He said. He wrote down the adress and got up and was about to leave when the phone rang. He went over and picked it up. "Hello?....What?!...Okay, I'll be there later, bye." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Asked Sadako.  
  
"Blaze was in a acciedent.He's in a hospital right now, but I told Inuyasha that we'll be by later." Sadako gasped. "Let's get going. We'll take my covertible." Sadako Nodded and they ran outside and hopped into his convertible. He turned the keys when he got in the car suddenly two other people jumped in the back of the car. Torang turned around to find Kit and Kotaro.  
  
"Your not leaving without us!" Yelled Kit. Torang nodded and smiled and zoomed off.  
  
"You drive slower then anyone I know Torang!" Yelled Kit.  
  
"What? You can drive faster?! I don't wanna get arrested for speeding!" Yelled Torang back. All the sudden kit jumped in the front and threw Torang in the back seat. They then blasted down the street.  
  
"KIT!!!!" Yelled Sadako, Kotaro and Torang.  
  
"We're gonna break the sound barrier if ya keep going this fast!" Yelled Kotaro.  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Nurrio's convertible spun around the corner and stopped at the museum. They jumped out of the car and ran toward the building but a police officer stopped them.  
  
"Let us past! Some of our...er...friends are in there!" Yelled Nurrio.  
  
"We have it under control! Now please stand back! We are gonna shot at the boss!" The officer Yelled. He pointed at the building. The policmen were about to fire at the building, hoping they might hit the boss who they think is in the lobby. Two of the gunmen came out before the police were gonna fire at the museum. They were holding a gun up to a small boy's head that was being held up. The other had Lena in a headlock and had a gun up to her head.  
  
"Lena!" Yelled Nurrio. She didn't hear him. Her eyes were full of tears.  
  
"If you shoot, we'll shoot the kid and the girl!" Yelled one of the gunmen. The police backed down. "We want our money!" He yelled. They went back in the building.  
  
"How much money are they demanding?!" Asked Sanoske.  
  
"10 million" Answered the Policemen.  
  
"Let us through!"Yelled Nurrio.  
  
"Sorry, we can't!" Yelled the policemen. Nurrio glared at him and then stomped off back to the convertible with Sano.  
  
"What now bud?" Asked Sano.  
  
"I have no id-" He then got and idea."Come on, follow me." Nurrio ran through and alley, being followed by Sano. They then jumped over a fence and they arrived at the back of the museum. Sano went up to the door and tried to open it.  
  
"Locked..." Said Sano. Nurrio pushed him outta the way.  
  
"Watch and Learn." He takes a toothpick out of his pocket and puts it in the lock. There is a click noise. He wiggled the door knob, the door opened. "let's go." They walked inside. The sound of bullets filled the air. Nurrio and Sanoske jumped back outside and then four gunmen appeared in the doorway. Nurrio tripped 2 of them and kneed them as they fell, knocking them unconcious. Sanoske shoved the other two into the wall and took their guns away before they could shoot again and then hit them in the head with the guns in the head and knocked them unconcious. Nurrio bent over and took the two guns. "We might need these." He grinned at the new toys he got. Sano picked two up also.  
  
"Hm, not bad guns." Cooned Sano. They both grinned at each other and ran down the hallway. 


	7. I love you

A long beeping noise sounded. It was his pulse.  
  
"BLAZE!!!" She cried. "BLAZE!!!" Doctor's rushed in and some nurses escorted her out. "PLEASE! IS HE DIEING?!" She cried. The nurses sat her down in the lobby.  
  
"That was Mr. Yashako Heart Pulse...Its at a death rate, that means right now, he might die." Said A nurse.  
  
"No! That can't happen! Please! Help him! Please..." She cried. Tears running down her cheeks.Inuyasha hugged her.  
  
"It'll be okay..." He whispered. The elevator door opened. A mortal little red-haired boy ran to Inniu. He had a T-shirt and jeans and Big Tennis shoes. He put his small hands on Inniu's.  
  
"Inniu? Are you Okay?" said the little boy.  
  
"Yes..yes, thanks for asking Shippou." Inniu sniffled.  
  
"Shippou, Where's your mother and father?" Asked Sango. Shippou smiled.  
  
"Downstairs! They are getting some food!" He giggled.  
  
"I hope he is going to be okay." Said T'san. A doctor came out.  
  
"Little miss, Inniu, Am I correct?" He said. Inniu nodded. "We did our best..."  
  
"And...?" Asked Inniu.  
  
"Well..He's dieing as we speak...we don't think he'll live."  
  
"NO!!!" Screamed Inniu.  
  
"We did our best...there is nothing more we can do..."He said. Inniu ran into Blaze's room. The doctors have left. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Oh Blaze! Blaze! Please don't die! I never had thought asking you about you cheating on me would lead to this! Oh Blaze! I love you! Please..don't die..." Tears poured out of her eyes.They fell on Blaze's hand. "Please..." Suddenly...she felt his hand grip hers. "wha...?"  
  
"Hey Inniu..." Blaze said weakly. He sat up slowly. "Love ya too...And I'm here to stay..." Inniu smiled and hugged him. "Yeow!!!" Inniu backed away.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot you were hurt." she smiled. Kagome and everyone rushed in.  
  
"He's alright!" Yelled T'san. Everyone cheered. Shippou stepped on the controler for the TV hanging from the ceiling. The TV turned on.  
  
"Opps!" Shippou picked up the controler and was about to turn it off.  
  
"Wait Shippou," Blaze said fast. "Look..." They all looked at the TV.  
  
"We have just got a new report about the hostage's. Again, they took hostage, the manager, a mother and son, 2 children, 4 workers named, Kyu, Ilo, Yuki, and Ayaka and a volunteer named Lena Aiya. They are threating to shoot the son and Lena Aiya if they do not give the money in one hour. Earlier we heard gunfire. So we do not know what happened but we are trying to figure out. We will keep you updated." Said the reporter. Everyone gasped.  
  
"They have Lena and Ayaka!" Exclaimed Inniu.  
  
"We have to do something!" said Sango.  
  
"I doubt they are gonna let us go in the museum." Said Blaze.  
  
"We just have to watch and wait." Said Mirouku. They all sighed because they can't help their friends. 


	8. Saved by a girl!

Kit smashed on the brakes and they skidded to a stop infront of a abandon building. Everyone jumped outta the car.

"Such an original setting." Muttered Kit. Torang smashed down the bericated door. All the sudden guns pointed at them.

"Uh hi guys...!" Said Torang to the gunmen.

"Nice going stupid." Grumbled Kit.

"Hey, where's-" Torang kicked kit.

"Ssshhhhhh!!!!!" Said Torang. Kotaro hid so the gunmen didn't see him. The gunmen tied Torang, Sadako and Kit up and threw them on the ground infront of a black van.

"Ow! Be a little more gentle!" Yelled Sadako.

"Sadako!" Yelled Ryuko. Mimi and Ryuko were in the van. The back of the van was open.

"Ryuko!" Yelled Sadako. Guns pointed inside of the van. Mimi started to cry again. She knew they were gonna shoot Ryuko and her. Torang lifted his head up a little from the ground and saw Mimi.

"Mimi..." He said quietly. She didn't hear him.

"YOU 7 ## &% BETTER LET US GO!" Yelled Kit.

"Oh we'll let you three go. We just want you three to see these two die. They saw something they weren't supposed too" Said one of the gunmen. "They saw where we hid the money. Say good bye to-" Kotaro kicked him and cut loose Torang, kit and Sadako. THe men started to shoot at them, not Mimi and Ryuko. Torang tackled one and punched him in the face and knocked him out. Sadako tripped one and that one fell into another gunmen and she grabbed their gun and hit them in the head with it and knocked them unconcious. Kit snuck up behind 2 of them and punched them in the stomach. She smiled.

"That'll teach ya!" She yelled. Torang jumped in the truck and was untieing Mimi.

"Wasn't there another one?" Said Kotaro putting the unconcious guys in a pile. Suddenly the guy they didn't catch appears and shoots in the van. Kit nails that guy in the stomach knocking him unconcious and then they run up to the van to see if Torang, Mimi and Ryuko were alright. Torang had pushed Ryuko and Mimi down and then ducked when the guy shot inside of there. They were all alright, except for a few bruises they got when Torang pushed them down. Sadako jumped in the van and untied Ryuko.

"Are you alright Ryuko? Are you hurt?" Asked Sadako helping Ryuko up. Ryuko pushed her hands away that were trying to help him.

"I would of been able to do this myself, if only Mimi's fat head wasn't in the way!!" He grumbled and stomped off of the van. Torang completely untied Mimi and helped her up. She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks!" She said and happily walked off the van. Torang blinked trying to think about what just happened. His face was bright red. Torang then shook his head and then got off the van. Sadako got off the van and then took out her cell phone and called the police.

"They'll be here soon." She said.

"Come on everyone, let's go back to my house, I have some soda and taco's. Oh and for Kit, some Cheese." Said Torang heading for his car.

"YEAHH!!!" Yelled Kit. She jumped in the car along with everyone else. Mimi sat in the front with Torang. Kit kept snickering because she thinks that Mimi loves Torang. And who knows? Maybe she does! But she would never admit it. As they pulled into Torang's driveway. They all went inside and sat on the couch and ate Taco's and drank soda. Kit was eating a cheese only taco. Torang turned on the TV. It came on to the broadcast of the museum. The reporter talked about how they had hostages. After that, everyone's eyes were glued on the TV.


	9. Blood

Nurrio and Sanoske snuck down the hallways. Nurrio looked around the corner.  
  
"Dang, we won't be able to go any farther. Some of the gunmen are surrounding the next area." Nurrio said.  
  
"Should we get ready?" Asked Sano.  
  
"Oh yeah," They reloaded their guns just in case. They then jumped out from the corner and kicked 3 guys into a wall. Some gunmen started to shoot at them. They dodged it.  
  
"GET THEM! GET THEM!" Yelled a gun man. Nurrio and Sano tripped them and smashed their head into the ground.  
  
"Ech, Blood all over my hands." Mumbled Sano. They ran down the hallway. They came to the lobby. They didn't see Lena, or the son, but they found Ayaka and the rest of the hostages. Ayaka and the hostages were surrounded by gunmen and they had guns pointed at them.  
  
"Ayaka!" Sano whispered. They hid behind a corner. "Ready Bud?"  
  
"Yeah, just be careful not to hit a hostage." Nurrio said. They jumped out from behind the corner. The gunmen fired at them.  
  
"Sanoske! Nurrio!" Yelled Ayaka. What are they doing here? She thought to herself. Nurrio and Sanoske fired back and shot down about half of them and then ran outta ammo. They then punched the rest of them in the stomach and smashed the rest into the wall. They knocked them all unconcious except for 1 guy who Nurrio was practically gaging.  
  
"Where's that girl and boy you were holding hostage?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" Nurrio yelled.  
  
"W-w-with the boss! In the Manager room!!!" Studdered the gunmen. Nurrio threw him into a wall, knocking him unconcious. Sanoske ran to the hostages.  
  
"Ayaka, you okay?"  
  
"Y-y-yeah. But why did you guys come?" asked Ayaka.  
  
"Because...uh..." Sanoske blushed. "We have to go get these hostages to a safer place." Sanoske changed the subject.  
  
"Oh...yeah. Come on." She helped the hostage's up along with Sanoske. Sanoske started to follow Nurrio.  
  
"Sanoske, you help the hostages, I'll get Lena and the boy." Said Nurrio and he ran off to the Manager office.  
  
"My son! Where is my son!" Cried the mother.  
  
"Shuddup women, my bud's getting him." Muttered Sanoske. Ayaka smacked him.  
  
"Sanoske! Be nice!"  
  
"whatever." Muttered Sanoske. Ayaka and Sanoske glared at each other. Nurrio ran down the hallway and then came to the manager office. He looked through the window. He saw Lena and the boy and a guy holding a gun at them. Nurrio then bashed down the door. The manager turned around.  
  
"Prince in shining armor, am I right?" Snickered the boss.  
  
"I'm no prince" Hissed Nurrio.  
  
"Hmm...well which one of these two are you here for?" asked the boss.  
  
"Er...both of them. Now back away from them..." Nurrio was pointing his gun at the boss. Nurrio remembered he had to put ammo in it. So as quick as possible he put new ammo in. He pointed the gun back at him. Lena stared at them in disbelief of why Nurrio was here.  
  
"I want my money..."  
  
"Well, your not gonna get it..." Cooned Nurrio.  
  
"just tell me who you want and I'll let you have that person, you can only take one..." Said the Boss. Nurrio wanted Lena, but couldn't leave behind the small boy. He looked at Lena very quickly then turned his gaze back to the boss.  
  
"Miss...I'm scared..." cried the little boy. Lena patted him on the back. They were at the corner of the manager office.  
  
"Its okay, this guy's gonna help us." Said Lena. The little boy looked puzzled.  
  
"Buts...he look's like a bad guy." Said the little boy. Lena smiled sorta.  
  
"Well...looks can be deceiving." Whispered Lena. The boss looked at Lena and smirked.  
  
"She's the one you want, isn't she?" He said to Nurrio. Nurrio just stood there, his guns still pointing at him. Nurrio didn't say anything...but he eventually spoke.  
  
"No." He said almost nervously.  
  
"Liar..." Said the boss. He then grabbed Lena and held her by the hair. Nurrio's grip tightened on the gun lever. "She is your woman?" Nurrio didn't answer. He wanted to shoot him so bad, but didn't want to hurt Lena. "She's the one your here for..." Cooned the boss. He threw Lena at Nurrio. Nurrio grabbed Lena and pushed her behind him.  
  
"Now...just give me the kid bub." Hissed Nurrio. Lena stood behind Nurrio. Her hands were gripped onto his shoulder with fear. She was scared of the child or Nurrio getting hurt. Her hands were gripping Nurrio's shoulder harder.  
  
"Be careful..." Whispered Lena.  
  
"Stay back and shuddup." Hissed Nurrio. The boss grabbed the little boy and pointed a gun at the little boy. "Put the little boy down and I won't shoot." Hissed Nurrio. The boss laughed.  
  
"You won't shoot, you know I'll sheild with the little boy." Luaghed the boss. The little boy then started to kick and kicked him right in the stomach. The little boy ran behind Nurrio while the boss was holding his stomach. Then the boss got up and was about to shoot when Nurrio shot him. Lena sheilded the little boys eyes from the violence. The boss layed on the ground full of blood. Nurrio the loosened up and stood up straight.  
  
"I-i-is he dead?" asked Lena. Nurrio turned to Lena.  
  
"I think," Answered Nurrio. "Let's go." He said. Lena held the little boys hand and they started for the door out of the office. Nurrio still carried his guns.  
  
"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!" Yelled the boss. He then shot his guns at them.  
  
"Get down!" Yelled Nurrio. He pushed Lena and the little boy out of the way. He then got shot in the left shoulder.  
  
"NURRIO!" Cried Lena. Nurrio fell to his knee's. He held his left shoulder with his right hand. Blood trickled through his fingers from his shoulder. Lena kneeled down. "Nurrio are you alright!?" She cried.  
  
"I'm alright," He hissed back. Nurrio then grabbed his guns and shot the boss before he could shoot them again. Lena then helped Nurrio up. She then grabbed the little boy. Nurrio was still holding his shoulder. Nurrio, Lena and the little boy went out into the lobby. The mother ran to her little boy and and the little boy ran to his mom. They hugged and the mother was full of tears. Ayaka and Sanoske ran to Lena and Nurrio.  
  
"Dude you alright?" asked Sanoske. Nurrio nodded.  
  
"Lena, Ayaka, go-" The police jumped in to find all the bad guys unconcious. Lena and Ayaka's gaze turned to the police. And then when they looked back at where Sanoske and Nurrio were. They were gone.  
  
"Where are they?!" Cried Lena.  
  
"I didn't see them leave!" answered Ayaka. They looked around. They weren't anywhere to be found. The police escorted everyone out and arrested the unconcious guys.  
  
"Where is Nurrio?!" cried Lena to a police men. "He has long hair and a black jacket!"  
  
"Sorry Miss, there is no one like that in there." He answered.  
  
"He need's medival attention!" She cried. Ayaka patted her on the back and comforted her.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"YEOW!!!" Yelled Nurrio. He fell back outta his chair.  
  
"Darn it Nurrio! Hold still!" Hissed Hecktice. She actually is a Nurse in the alternate Universe. She took the bullet out of Nurrio's shoulder. She had the blood covered Bullet in tweeser's in her hand. "I told you it would hurt." She turned to Sanoske. "You don't have any bullet's do you?" Sanoske shook his head nervously.  
  
"N-n-no!" Sanoske said nervously. "You okay Nurrio?" Nurrio was twitching with pain on the floor.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"I'm very proud that you two saved people's life." Smiled Hecktice.  
  
"Aw...don't be proud..." Hissed Nurrio getting up.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Hecktice. Nurrio turned away.  
  
"Nurrio killed someone." Sanoske said.  
  
"He did it in self defence and he was defending a little boy and a young lady. There is no shame in it." Smiled Hecktice. "Now, Sanoske, call your family to tell them your okay. And I wonder, why did you guys suddenly leave the scene?"  
  
"Because then they would make a big deal about the bullet." Hissed Nurrio. Sanoske went over to the phone and called his family. Hecktice started to wrap Nurrio's shoulder in bandages. 


	10. Happy endings for all!

Few days later....

Mimi kicked the soda machine.

"DARN IT!!!" Yelled Mimi. "GIVE ME MY SODA!!!" She kicked the machine again.

"Having trouble Miss Felix?" Said Torang leaning against the wall. Mimi frowned at him.

"I can handle this!" Yelled Mimi at him. She kicked the machine again. Torang smirked.

"Your so Independent." He said to her, she gave him a bad look. "Let me try." Said Torang. He then slid behind the machine. Then a few minutes later he slid back out. "Now push the soda you want." Mimi pushed Grape. One came out.

"Nice one Tigo." She said. She flipped the tab and opened the soda and sipped it and started to walk away.

"Hey...Mimi." Torang said. Mimi turned around curiously with the edge of the soda on her lips.

"Hm?" hummed Mimi. Torang looked down and blushed.

"W-w-would...would you like to go get something to eat?" He said nervously. Mimi blinked and looked at him and took the edge of the soda off her lips and held the soda. Torang was looking down at the floor. Mimi's cheeks burned with blush, so did Torang. Mimi slowly smirked.

"S-s-sure. Besides! I owe you!" She giggled and walked over to him. "So are we going or what?!" She said. Torang blinked and and looked up.

"O-o-okay then" He started to walk down the hallway when he felt Mimi grabbing his arm, latching to it. Torang blushed.

"what is this, A date, or a study date, or just a lunch between friends?" She asked. Torang blushed some more.

"a..a...a.. a study date, b-b-between friends." He said. Mimi surprisingly frowned. "What?"

"You sure only a lunch between friends?" She said sadly. Torang looked down at her.

"W-w-what's wrong?" He asked worried about what he said. Mimi looked up at him.

"Torang, are you really that stupid?!" She asked that sounded more like a yell. Torang blinked.

"Hey, atleast I'm not failing Algebra." He said back to her. "I'm not Stupid, I-"

"Your clueless that's all," Said Mimi. She then, smacked him. Torang took a few steps back and bumped into the wall.

"What was that for?!" Yelled Torang. Suddenly Mimi pinned him to the wall and kissed him. Torang's face burned with embarressment. He thought he only liked her, that she didn't like him. Boy, was he wrong. Mimi then pushed him away and released him. She saw that his face was bright red and he had no idea what just happened. Mimi surprisingly, giggled.

"Your such an idiot." She said. "You are clueless. You seriously couldn't ever tell that I liked you? After all these years of being friends or you tutoring me, you never noticed? I just was never sure if you liked me back, because of me being miss rowdy and rude and you being Mr. Classy and calm." She then winked. "But when you came to rescue me and Ryuko, I kinda felt that you liked me, am I right?" She asked. "Sooo..." She said grabbing his arm. "Is it a date now?" Torang blinked, then nodded. Mimi smiled sweetly.

"O-o-okay." He said still blushing. He cracked a smile and they walked down the hallway. Still amazed that Mimi actually liked him, and kissed him. Mimi just smiled her wicked smile and walked with him to outside where Inniu, Ayaka,and Lena were waiting for Mimi. Mimi and Torang walked out.

"Hey Mimi!" Lena said, they were waiting by the door. "You wanna go help clean up at the museum with Ayaka and Me?" Mimi titled her head and smiled wickedly.

"Nah, no thanks, I have a date." She said smoothly. The three girls blinked and then looked over at Torang who turned to them and waved and kinda blushed. The three girls looked at him a seconed.

" A study date?" Asked Ayaka. Mimi shook her head.

"I have to go before those 6th graders steal all the food." She said, she tugged Torang along. Lena, Inniu and Ayaka all looked at each other, then smiled.

"I smell a new couple!" Said Inniu. They all giggled. Blaze pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Come'on Inniu!" He said taking off his helmet waving her over.

"Geez, I thought the doctor told him to stay off the motorcycle for a while." Said Ayaka. Inniu smiled.

"Blaze says he can't stay off the motorcycle, he says it his 'true calling'." She giggled. "Well, got to go!" She said waving good bye running over to him. She flung her leg over the other side of the motorcycle and put her helmet on, so did he. She wrapped her arms around him and they zoomed off. Ayaka turned to the path which lead outside the campus to the sidewalk.

"Let's go." She said happily to Lena. Lena nodded and they walked down the path. As they were walking just off of Campus, Lena stopped.

"Hey, Ayaka, I'll meet you at the museum okay?" She said to Ayaka. Ayaka nodded.

"All right." She said turning around wondering about what Lena was going to. Lena disapeared onto campus. Ayaka headed down the street. She waited to cross the street. The white walking man sign on the stop light showed and showed it was time for her to cross. She crossed and went down the sidewalk a tad more and turned to the giant stairs leading to the museum. She walked up the stairs and then walked through the opened up door. Glass was still everywhere, the Museum Manager came over to her.

"Hello Miss Ayaka." He greeted. Ayaka nodded smiling.

"So, where do you need help?" She asked. The manager picked up a clipboard from the desk next to him and flipped through some pages. "Hey, were any of the exhibits destroyed or damaged?" She asked concerened.

"No, thankfully, they did steal some but we retreived them." He said. "You can work in the prehistoric section." He said to her. She nodded and went off to there. When she turned to go to the entrance to the art room. She blinked and then noticed, Sanosuke was there cleaning up.

"S-s-sano?" Ayaka studdered. "What the heck are you doing!? You don't wash the paintings!!!" She screamed as she ran over and smacked his hand away that was holding a wash cloth that he was about to wash the painting with.

"Hey! I was trying to help here!" He yelled. They glared at each other a seconed. Ayaka sighed.

"Why the heck are you here?" She groaned picking up the wash cloth.

"I'm trying to help." Said Sano. Ayaka got up from the floor from picking up the cloth and looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"You never help out at anything." She said curious. Sano muttered something and then went back to trying to figure out how to clean a painting. "What'd you say?" She asked.

"Nothing." He shot back right away. Ayaka knew there was something else, and she knew that's what he mummbled.

"What did you say!?" She yelled and bonked him on the head after that. "Tell me!" Sano rubbed his head.

"Ow. I'm not saying." Sano said. He turned back to the painting again. Ayaka was ticked off now.

"Tell me!!!" She yelled. Soon after she started continuously bonking him on the head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yelled out Sano in pain. "Fine!" He yelled. Ayaka stopped and rubbed her fist.

"Ow, you have a hard head." She commented. Sano turned away from her and scratched his head.

"Erm...just...erm....I was wondering if you wouldn't mind...er...going to get somethin' to eat or something." His face turned a little red. Ayaka blinked.

"Oh, um...sure..." She said, her cheeks a little red. Sano spun around.

"W-w-what? R-r-really?" He studdered.

"Sure, after I'm done with this room." She said, her face still a bit red.

"I-I-I'll help!" Blurted out Sanosuke who seemed to still be embarresed.

Elsewhere.....

Sadako was poking Ryuko's cheek. Ryuko looked the same as he did in the right universe. His hair was still white, well, whitish, it also had black around the edges still. He had brown eyes instead of red. He had a black turtle neck sweater and black pants, which was weird, considering it was hot outside. He also had no pointy ears.

"Come on! Say it! Say 'Thanks Sadako'!" She said in a deeper voice when she came to saying thanks, trying to act like Ryuko. Ryuko and her were walking down the side walk, to Sadako's house and Ryuko's Apartment. Ryuko was getting annoyed, and was ignoring Sadako. "Oh Come on Ryuko! Admit it! We saved you!"

"Never." He muttered. Sadako grumbled and crossed her arms. They arrived at Ryuko's apartment building. Sadako groaned at the fact she still hasn't got any Thanks out of him. Ryuko walked up the steps of the apartment building, which wasn't too fancy, but definatly was not junkie.

"Bye!" Yelled Sadako as she waved her hand at him.

"Sayonara." He said to her, walking up the stairs. Sadako sighed and started to walk down the sidewalk when she heard his voice from behind.

"Sadako," He said, she turned around to find him looking at her but then he turned back to the front door as he stayed at the top step and her walking back. "If you feel like having tea, come in." He mumbled. Sadako stood there a seconed as he opened the front door and walked inside. "Coming or not?"

"Yeah!" She said as she ran up the stairs after him smiling. She ran inside past the front open door and closed it behind her.

Elsewhere....

Lena walked through campus, to the back gate and opened it and walked out to the sidewalk. She then walked down the sidewalk to the big foresty park. Lena walked over past some tree's walking off the path. She came to a tree on a hill. She then put her books down and put her foot on a low brach and started to climb the tree. The tree had lots and lots of branches, and the branches even were so far down on the tree, a 4 year old could climb it. She put her hand on a branch and her other hand on another one higher to pull herself up higher. She then put her foot on another branch. She kept repeating this until she got to this long branch, that was free of twigs and was smooth. She then went up a little farther and then slowly put herself on that branch. She looked around. She could see so much from up there. She was atleast 10 feet up. She was very tired by now. She sighed. Something was on her mind. This was the spot...She thought to herself. We remet each other and became best friends right here...atleast this is where it started. She thought. She then blinked.

"What am I doing...I'm 10 feet up!" She looked down. "Oh well, as long as I don't fall, I'm fine." She said to herself. "Why'd the heck he save me!?!?" She yelled, she was still confused. Did he do that as a friend, good deed, or is he my knight.... She thought.

"Why'd the heck who save you!?" Yelled a voice from below. She looked down.

"Oh! Um...hey Nurrio." She said, knowing he heard her. He was looking up.

"Why the heck are you up there Lena!?" He yelled up.

"Hey! Don't you remember!? This is where we started to be friends!" She yelled back. Nurrio scratched his head.

"No, I don't!" He yelled back. Lena looked at him annoyed.

"How could you not!?"

"I don't know!!!" Growled Nurrio. Lena then decided to come down so they don't have to keep yelling.

"I'm coming down so we don't have to keep yelling!" She said as she was coming down. "And don't you dare look up my skirt!" She yelled at him. Nurrio laughed nervously.

"What make you think I'd do that?" He said, laughing nervously. Lena glared at him.

"Because you were trying to do it while I was on the branch!" She yelled. She let go of one of the branches and waved her fist. For some reason, it seemed her feet, with out her other hand couldn't hold her. The strong twig her foot was on broke under her. After that she grabbed onto another twig, but a seconed before that the other one broke under her other foot. She was then holding herself by her hands. Her feet tried to find another twig to stand on. To late, the other twigs fell off. "IEEP!" She screamed. She was atleast 8 feet up. She tried grabbing a branch but ended up cutting her hand. The next thing she knows, she is held like a baby by Nurrio.

"You okay?" He asked her. She blinked and blushed.

"Uh, yeah." He put her down. "Hey Nurrio, where've you been the past few days? Hecktice keeps tell me your not home." She said.

"Out." He shot out. Lena spun around to him.

"You're not out smoking with those guys are you!?!?" She yelled at him. Nurrio backed off and freaked out.

"No!" Instantly shot back.

"Your lieing...arn't you..." She hissed at him, taking a step closer to him. He took a step back, and that continued until he was against a tree. No escape.

"I'm not smoking!" He said.

"How can I believe you!?" She yelled.

"Because, I promised!" He stated. Lena glared at him, but then her glare softened.

"Your right, we did have a promise. I trust you." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. Nurrio blinked for him to realize she just kissed his cheek. His cheeks turned hot with embarressment. She then leaned back and stood up straight. She was also blushing a tad. "You...uh...kinda diserved a thank you from the museum thing." She said, not looking at him but her feet. Nurrio just stared at her for a while, both of them blushing.

"Er...um...thanks." He some how got out. Lena lifted her head and then started to walk away, but avioded eye contact with Nurrio.

"I'm...going home, I'm probably past my due back time with my brother." She said as she walked past Nurrio. Suddenly, Lena feels someone grab her. Nurrio. Nurrio pulled her over to him.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked her with his 'evil' grin of his, now that she was closer. He had his arm around her waist.

"Home!" She said quickly. She was blushing, and just slightly, Nurrio was to.

"Now, you don't think your going without the big one do you?" He said through his 'evil' grin.

"Wha-" He kissed her. Lena blinked and blushed. I guess, he likes me back! She thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently and enjoyed the kiss with him. They then parted. Both their cheeks were red but they both were smiling. Lena giggled. "Are we a couple now?" She asked him.

"Couple? No, sounds to...girlish, how bout' we call it, Together now?" He said, his evil grin still there.

"Nurrio, you can get your arm off my waist now." She said to him with a serious tone. Nurrio snickered a little nervously and removed his arm.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift to your house,. I know how your brother is when he's mad.." He snickered. Lena punched his arm.

"Oh shush, he just cares!" She said as they walked through the forest heading towards the parking lot.

"Oh and Lena, don't mention this to the gang, in anyway, shape if form." He said to her. Lena giggled.

"Its Shape or form, not Shape if form."

"Whatever."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like the story? Sorry for the delay, I kinda got bored of it. Now I'm back in it. I know, lots of romance, but I like to have a little thing for everyone in here. It seems I made Nurrio and Lena the main thing in the story. I found it very fun, a bad boy, school dropout who likes a girlie girl, high grades in school girl. Fun! It was so fun to play Nurrio and Sanosuke. Just to tell you, look forward to

What if?Number two

What if? Beginnings

What if? Endings

I have lots planned! Hope you enjoyed the book! And now My head won't be hunted by my friends because I didn't finish this story! Yeah! First story on the computer I finished! Yatta!!!


	11. Credits and Thanks

CREDITS

Inuyasha characters, Shippou,Mirouku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahasi

Mimi

Torang

Nurrio

Lena

Inniu

Blaze

Hecktice

Eza

Static

Trixie

Jik

Kia

Kagi

©

Me, do not use them with out permission or be punished!!

Kitara Dracos,  
Kotaro,  
Sadako,  
Ryuko Takayama,  
Sanosuke,  
Ayaka,

T'san

©

Reikashi Yami

------

Thanks Reikashi Yami for permission and for letting me use your characters! Check back later for the new one coming soon,

What If? Part two!

Sayonara,

Mimiako-Chan


End file.
